1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic equipment, a system including electronic equipment, and a method executed by electronic equipment.
This application claims priority to Japanese Application No. 2015-240844, filed Dec. 10, 2015, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
2. Related Art
There is a printer that receives a user's operation and modifies a current setting regarding a predetermined parameter.
A printer, which sends a mail for an administrator having URL which links a control page for operation of the printer to a mail address of the administrator if an error occurs, has been known (see JP-A-2006-331436). In addition, an MFP, which notifies of a predetermined situation or error by sending an electronic mail to an electronic mail address which is previously set in a case where the predetermined situation or error occurs, has been known (see JP-A-2001-142803).
In the related art, when the printer performs the setting modification described above, a completion of modification has been notified to the administrator who manages the printer. In this way, when the administrator who receives a posterior report of the setting modification can not permit the setting modification from a viewpoint of security or the like, it is necessary to make the user modify the setting again. Neither of JP-A-2006-331436 nor JP-A-2001-142803 solves a complication due to such a posterior report of the setting modification.